battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 10
The tenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Yuuki is challenged by a human servant of the Otherworld King. Summary In the white world, Kajitsu is tending to her garden and accidentally pierces her finger on a rose's thorn. A human noble, the captain of the Silver Knights Karma von Belga, appears and offers her his handkerchief. Belga courts Kajitsu, however Yuuki appears and commands him to stay away. Belga, enraged at Yuuki's perceived rudeness, challenges him to a battle, but Yuuki continues to rebuke him. On the Violet, Dan is working on his deck, while Clackey is admiring his Sophia card. In the meantime, Zungurii, completely infatuated with Mai, continues to serve her various foods and pamper her, which frustrates Dan and Clackey, who are receiving much less attention. Belga leads Yuuki and Kajitsu to an underground shrine-like building, where a giant spear-wielding statue stands. Inside the statue, two cards are sealed - the armor of the white world's king, The ArmoredSacred Walhalance, and the king's lance, The Sacred Gungnir. Even though these two cards supposedly represent the right to be the white world's king, Yuuki continues to be disinterested as Belga gets more and more worked up. The two engage in battle. Belga manages to seize the advantage thanks to the X-Rare card, The Gigantic Thor, which even manages to defeat Yggdrassil. Yuuki remains unfazed, though, and calls forth the power of Gungnir and Walhalance into his deck, summoning the two legendary spirits. Walhalance destroys Thor and Yuuki declares the battle over, as Belga has completely lost his fighting spirit. Kajitsu and Yuuki leave. Featured Card The ArmoredSacred Walhalance is featured. Matches Yuuki vs. Belga Turn 1 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons Berserker-Gun. The following four turns are skipped. At the beginning of the sixth turn, on Yuuki's field there are two The Artifact Droiden and one Berserker-Gun at LV2, and he has 5 Life remaining. On Belga's field are two Berserker-Magnum and one Fenrircannon MK-II, and he has 4 Life remaining. Turn 6 (Belga): -Belga summons The Gigantic Thor at LV1. -Belga attacks with Thor. Yuuki takes a Life. 4 Lives remain. The following turn is skipped. Turn 8 (Belga): -Belga brings The Gigantic Thor up to LV3. -Belga attacks with Thor. Yuuki takes a Life. 3 Lives remain. Turn 9 (Yuuki): -Yuuki draws and summons The IronKnight Yggdrassil. Yggdrassil's effect returns both Berserker-Magnum and Fenrircannon MK-II back to Belga's hand. Yuuki brings Berserker-Gun and one of The Artifact Droiden down to LV1, and uses that Core to bring Yggdrassil up to LV3. -Yuuki attacks with Berserker-Gun and one Droiden. Belga takes both from Life. 2 Lives remain. Turn 10 (Belga): -Belga summons Berserker-Magnum at LV2, Berserker-Magnum at LV1 and The Sacred Mjolnir at LV2. -Belga attacks with Thor and activates its effect, exhausting Mjolnir to power Thor up by Mjolnir's BP, namely 5000. Yuuki blocks with Yggdrasil. He then activates Avalanche Aura, depleting Droiden and Berserker-Gun to do so, and powers Yggdrassil up by 4000 BP. The two spirits are even at 13000 BP. However, Belga activates Moebius Loop, depleting his LV2 Berserker-Magnum to do so. Thor receives an extra 2000 BP and destroys Yggdrassil. Turn 11 (Yuuki): -Yuuki draws The Sacred Gungnir. The rest of the turn is skipped. Turn 12 (Belga): -Belga attacks with Thor. Yuuki takes a Life. 2 Lives remain. -Belga uses Thor's effect, destroying The Sacred Mjolnir to refresh Thor, and attacks again with Thor. Yuuki takes a Life. 1 Life remains. Turn 13 (Yuuki): -Yuuki (apparently) draws The ArmoredSacred Walhalance. He summons The Sacred Gungnir at LV2 and The ArmoredSacred Walhalance at LV3. Turn 14 (Belga): -Belga attacks with Thor and exhausts Mjollnir. Thor powers up. Yuuki blocks with Walhalance and exhausts Gungnir. Walhalance powers up. Thor is destroyed. Yuuki stops the fight, since Belga has no more will to continue. Winner: Momose Yuuki Cards Used White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor BS04-035: Berserker-Magnum BS04-041: Fenrircannon Mk-II SD01-021: The Sacred Gungnir SD01-023: The Artifact Droiden SD01-026: The IronKnight Yggdrasill BS06-X24: The ArmoredSacred Walhalance Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Belga- Hiro Shimono Ein (bodyguard 1)- Tomoyuki Higuchi Zwei (bodyguard 2)- Takashi Oohara Drei (bodyguard 3)- Daisuke Sakaguchi Main Staff Script: Yuuji Hosono Storyboard: Hitoyuki Matsui Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Takuro Shinbo, Kenichi Takase Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan